Back on the Battlefield
by Rraz45
Summary: Vegeta has been trying to learn instant transmission. One day while training, he sends him and Bulma back in time to when he first arrived on Earth. Can the two make ot back home without changing history? Read and find out! Review!
1. Prologue

Back on the Battlefield

It has been two months since the downfall of Majin Buu. The Spirit Bomb worked, and once again peace has been restored to Earth. Goku and Vegeta returned from the battlefield alive and ready to start a new day. During this time, Vegeta has been training to learn to use the instant transmission technique that Goku is the master of. Vegeta figured if Goku could master the techniqye, he could as well. Hs efforts had no results yet.

"Vegeta lunch is ready!" Bulma yelled to her husband who locked himself in the GR.

Vegeta grunted. He continued his training to master instant transmission. He wa attempting to teleport himself in to the kitchen. He didn't move an inch. He heard the power of the GR being shut off and saw Bulma storm in. He could tell how angry she was by the fire in her eyes.

"Vegeta I told you lunch was ready ten minutes ago. Now it's probably cold and I am going to have to remake it," Bulma ranted.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his wife. Bulma grunted while looking at Vegeta. He was shirtless and only wearing his favorite black spandex shorts to train in. He was sweaty from training. His muscles looked so toned. Vegeta noticed Bulma staring at his body and smirked. He looked his wife over. She was wearing a mid-driff black tank top and short denim cut shorts. Her outfit flaunted her body that he craved.

Vegeta walked over to her and whispered seductivley in her ear, "Like what you see?"

He started to nibble at her neck to turn her on.

"Let's go upstairs," Bulma moaned before she kissed her husband.

Vegeta decided he wanted to try to teleport them to their bedroom via instant transmission. He made sure her arms were wrapped around his neck. He focused all his energy on teleporting them. They were teleprted from the GR, but not to their bedroom.

"They are as stong as Radditz," Nappa answered his Prince on the Saibamen's strength.

"See my point Nappa," Prince Vegeta responded.

The bald Saiyan looked at the Saibamen as one stepped forward to fight first.

"I'll go first," Tien spoke as he walked toward the green Saibamen.

All of a sudden two unlikely guest arrived between Tien and the Saibamen....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think of the first chapter?

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	2. Arrival

Back on the Battlefield

Bulma and Vegeta found themselves between the Z gang and the Saibamen. They were confused. How did they get here? Everyone else was baffled at the new arrivals. Now there was two Vegetas to deal with. But what was Bulma doing with the evil prince?

"Bulma what are you doing here? And what did you do to you hair?" Krillin asked.

"Why is there two of the short guy?" Gohan whispered the question into Piccolo's ear.

Piccolo had no answers for his young Piccolo. He never took his eyes off the new arrivals. He felt the awsome power that Vegeta (the one Bulma was standing next to) was radiating.

"Prince Vegeta why does he look exactly like you?" Nappa asked the Saiyan standing beside him.

Prince Vegeta was speechless. The other Vegeta wasn't Tarble nor his father. Prince Vegeta knew it was him. But he couldn't explain it.

"Look what you did Vegeta! You couldn't have asked for Goku's help. No, you said 'I don't need that clown's help' and now look at what you've done!" Bulma yelled at her husband.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Woman quit your yelling," Vegeta responded.

Bulma gave her death glare at Vegeta. He crossed his arms and shrugged.

"What a beauty wouldn't you say Prince Vegeta? We should take her back with us," Nappa suggested.

Prince Vegeta looked at his counterpart. Then he looked at Bulma. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on. He wondered what his counterpart's relation was with this woman. He noticed Bulma walking towards them. She stopped in front of Nappa and placed her hands on her hips.

"How dare you talk to me like that. I'm not that kind of woman and I'll never be, especially for you. If you ever talk to me like that again, you'll need to deal with my man. If that happens you'll be sorry," Bulma warned.

"Wow Yamcha Bulma is really loyal to you," Krillin laughed causing Yamcha to blush.

Mirai Vegeta began laughing. Everyone eyed him. Bulma turned her back to Nappa, so she was now facing Vegeta.

"Woman I think I'm going to enjoy this," M. Vegeta smirked.

Bulma scowled in a very Vegeta like manner and crossed her arms.

"I would have perfered what I was planning to do before you got us in to this mess," Bulma replied.

Vegeta scowled. She was right. That would have been more fun. But he wasn't going to admit that.

"That's my Bulma alright," Yamcha chuckled.

Mirai Vegeta shot his most terryfing death glare to Yamcha. Yamcha gulped. Whoever this Vegeta was, he was more terryfing than the other Vegeta he met earlier today.

"Woman come here," Vegeta gorwled.

Bulma walked up to her husband. He grabbed her and flew her up to a nearby rock a few feet away from the fight.

"I want to watch this," Vegeta spoke as he sat down.

Bulma sat down next to him.

"Please continue," Mirai Vegeta spoke.

And the fighting resumed....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

REVIEW!!!

And thanks for all the reviews so far!


	3. Comments

Back on the Battlefield

Bulma watched as Tien battled the first Saibamen. Tien easily defeated the monster. But it wasn't down for the count. The Saibamen got up, but Prince Vegeta destroyed it.

"Go Veggie!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta smirked.

"Bulma why are you cheering?" Krillin asked.

Everyone on the battlefield wanted the answer (even Prince Vegeta and Nappa).

"That thing was ugly and attacking my friends, it deserved it," Bulma explained as she crossed her arms.

The Z gang rolled their eyes and continued on with the battle. Krillin was planning on fighting next, but Yamcha chose to fight next. Bulma knew what was going to happen. She didn't want to have to watch Yamcha die for the second time. But she did anyway. Vegeta noticed his wife flinch as the desert bandit died.

"Nappa give them a minute to clear this trash off the battlefield," Prince Vegeta told his comrad.

"Piece of trash!" Bulma yelled.

"That's what he is," Prince Vegeta replied.

"You arrogant self-centered midget!" Bulma screamed.

She was about to jump off the rock and jump the younger version of her huband, but she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist. She turned her head and locked eyes with her husband. She took a deep breath and sat back down.

"You're lucky I already have forgiven you," Bulma whispered to her husband.

Vegeta whispered back, "I know."

Bulma and Vegeta's returned to the battlefield where Krillin took out the remaining Saibamen.

"Go Krillin!" Bulma cheered.

"What are you some cheerleader," M. Vegeta taunted.

"You're just jealous because I'm not cheering for you," Bulma stuck her toungue out.

"Your friends are week anyway," M. Vegeta resoponded.

"Oh shut it. We haven't gotten to my favorite part yet," Bulma smirked, just like her husband.

"Bulma what is your favorite part?" M. Vegeta asked.

"You'll find out soon enough dear," Bulma answered.

Vegeta growled and Bulma kissed his cheek. Luckily no one saw them.

"Piccolo, can the Vegeta Bulma is with be trusted?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. He is some other version of the Saiyan we are here to fight," Piccolo answered.

The Z gang's attention fell on their next opponent, Nappa.

Nappa's first opponent was Tien. Bulma watched as Tien was taken out. Tien didn't stand a chance against Nappa. Bulma once again watched her friends fall at the hands of Nappa.

"You are just an over grown bully with no brains!" Bulma yelled at Nappa.

"Bulma be quiet you are going to get yourself killed!" Krillin responded.

Prince Vegeta was impressed. No one has ever stood their ground against him and Nappa.

Nappa flew over to Bulma and Mirai Vegeta.

"And who do you think you are bed warmer?" Nappa retaliated.

Bulma slapped Nappa hard in the face. Though it didn't hurt him physically, it hurt his pride.

"I am no one's bed warmer," Bulma seethed.

Nappa was about to hit Bulma when Mirai Vegeta stepped in. He grabbed Nappa's fist and squeezed.

"That's enough Nappa," M. Vegeta spoke as he let go of the taller Saiyan's fist.

Nappa held his fist in his other hand and returned to the battlefield.

"Thanks," Bulma whispered.

Bulma whispered something in her husband's ear. Mirai Vegeta smirked. Bulma smiled and told him later.

Piccolo watched the whole thing. He had three questions. Why did that Vegeta protect Bulma? Is he from another time, if so what time? And how big of a threat is he?

Nappa decided to focus his attentions on the last three remaining members of the Z gang on the battlefield. Nappa outclassed all three of them combined. No matter what plan they had, it failed. Bulma already knew the outcome of the batle, but she was still on the edge of her seat.

"Woman will you calm down," her husband growled.

"Huh, did you say something Veggie?" Bulma asked.

Mirai Vegeta rolled his eyes. He noticed his younger self thinking. He is getting ready to stop the fight Mirai Vegeta figure.

"Who is this Goku?" Prince Vegeta asked.

Bulma cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Prince Vegeta asked, clearly annoyed at the woman's hysterics.

"You said Goku," Bulma said between laughs.

Mirai Vegeta glared at his wife. Bulma noticed this and she laughed harder for a moment. She stopped laughing and rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Goku must be Kakarott. We will wait three hours for him to show his cowardly face," Prince Vegeta stated.

"I'm not going to wait," Nappa spoke as he flew in at Gohan for the kill.

"NAPPA DO YOU REALLY WISH TO DISOBEY ME!" Prince Vegeta warned.

Nappa stopped dead in his tracks and told his prince no.

"It looked like he was going to crap his pants because he was so scared of you," Bulma whispered in her husband's ear and giggled.

Mirai Vegeta nodded his head and smirked. He noticed all eyes were on them now, but that was soon about to change.....

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

REVIEW.

A Little preview of next chapter:

Next time more people from the future arrive in the past and shocking secrets are revealed.


	4. More Faces

Back on the Battlefield

The Z gang and the Saiyans waited for the arrival of Goku. Little did they know about who was going to arrive.

"Trunks I found them!" Goten shouted.

Goten landed between the three remaining members of the Z gang and the two Saiyans.

"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Daddy," Gohan muttered.

"This is Kakarott!" Prince Vegeta chuckled.

"Gohan is that you?" Goten asked as he walked toward his older brother.

"Oh man when Goku got wished back he must have gotten wished back as a child," Krillin thought out loud.

"I'm not Goku," Goten responded.

Everyone looked at him. Suddenly someone landed beside him. He had purple hair and was about the same sizw as Goten.

"Look Trunks I found your Dad, and I found my big brother," Goten informed his best friend.

Trunks walked over to the past version of his father.

"Dad we've been looking for you. Where's mom so we can go home?" Trunks asked.

Prince Vegeta stood up completley stunned. He had never seen this kid before in his whole entire life. And why was he calling him 'father?'

"Prince Vegeta who is the kid?" Nappa asked.

"Dad what are you wearing? Did you get shorter. I could have sworn you were taller. Do you wear boots that make you taller?" Trunks asked.

Gohan and Krillin let loose a couple of giggles. Goten looked confused.

"I'm not your father kid so beat it," Prince Vegeta spoke.

"Dad what are you talking about I'm your son Trunks remeber?" Trunks eyed his father.

"I have no son," Prince Vegeta responded.

"Of course you do Dad. Now let's find mom and go home," Trunks rolled his eyes and scowled.

Prince Vegeta looked at the kid. If it wasn't for the boy's unusual coloring, the kid we be an exact carbon copy of himself. But who was his mother. Then it hit Prince Vegeta. The unusual coloring. The woman his counterpart was with had blue hair. Prince Vegeta figured it out.

"Listen kid, do you know who you are talking to?" Nappa patted Trunks on the top of his head.

"A big ugly idiot," Trunks answered.

"Why you little brat," Nappa seethed.

Nappa tried to punch Trunks, be Trunks caught the taller Saiyan's fist with ease. Trunks kicked Nappa in the stamach, sending him flying into the rocks about ten feet away.

"Woah did you see that?" Gohan whispered to Piccolo.

Bulma and Vegeta heard the commotion going on and went to investigate. Then they saw what had everyone paled.

"Trunks," Mirai Vegeta called out.

Trunks turned around and saw his parents.

"MOM! DAD!" Trunks excitedly shouted.

Trunks jumped in to his mother's arms.

"Goten, his Dad, and I have been looking everywhere for you," Trunks informed his parents.

"Those two are his parents," Krillin was trying to let the information sink in.

"Now we know what she is doing with him," Gohan mumbled.

Gohan turned his attentions to Goten.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked Goten.

"I'm Goten."

"Who?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm Gohan's little brother," Goten answered.

Trunks flew down next to his best friend.

"You're not the little brother any more doofas. He looks younger than you," Trunks rolled his eyes.

Suddenly someone else arrived.

"Hey guys," Goku greeted.

"Daddy!" Goten jumped into his father's arms.

Bulma and Vegeta joined over to where everyone was standing.

"So Kakarott you finally show your cowardly face," Prince Vegeta stated.

"Goku thak god you are here," Krillin spoke.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Kakarott you clown we are stuck in the past," Mirai Vegeta responded.

"Well I guess that explains why we had trouble finding you two," Goku spoke.

So it was true, that was his future self, Prince Vegeta thought. But what was he doing with that third class weakling?

"How did you get here Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Mirai Vegeta explained everything. Goku couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" Vegeta seethed.

"It kinda is," Goku giggled.

Vegeta powered up and waved his fists at Goku. Goku powered up as well and the two began to spar.

"Hey Goten you want to mess with our Dads?" Trunks whispered.

Goten nodded his head. Trunks whispered his plan to his best friends ear and the two imps smirked.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Can things get any worse? What are the two demi-saiyans planning?

Find out next time!

oh and REVIEW!!!


	5. Embarassing

Back on the Battlefield

Krillin walked over to the screeching blue-haired genius.

"Bulma is it true?" Krillin asked.

"Is what true?" Bulma turned her attentions to her little bald friend.

"That you end up with him instead of Yamcha," Krillin pointed to the past version of her husband.

"I've been with Veggie for nine years now," Bulma stated.

"I don't believe you," Krillin was still in denial.

"You don't believe me Krillin," Bulma smirked, "well then I'll just have to prove it to you."

Bulma screamed as loud as she could. Everyone with sensitive hearing cringed at the screeching sound.

"Woman what in the hell is wrong with you!" Mirai Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta if you don't come down here right now, I'll scream again," Bulma threatened.

Mirai Vegeta looked at Goku, who had a pleading look in his eyes. He floated down to his wife and crossed his arms.

"This better be good Bulma," Mirai Vegeta spoke.

All of a sudden Mirai Vegeta felt a pair of lips collide with his. He closed his eyes when he felt his wife tongue lick his lips, asking for entrance which he granted. They wrapped their arms around one another and deepened the kiss. Everyone's eyes buldged when they saw the couples embrace.

"Mom, Dad can you please knock it off?" Trunks couldn't even look at his parents.

"Eww," Goten covered his eyes, "You're worse than Mommy and Daddy. And big brother!"

"Big brother," Piccolo knew Goten was reffering to Gohan.

"When Gohan gets all kissy kissy with Videl," Goten replied.

Prince Vegeta stood there frozen staring at his future self. He has a mate and a brat. What the hell happened! This planet should have been destroyed later on today. He shouldn't be friendly rivals with that clown Kakarott. Was his future self still working for that discusting lizard Frieza? Prince Vegeta shuddered. He hated Frieza more than anything else, but what happened to all his plans?

"Well there goes our plan to mess with our Dads," Trunks whispered to his best friend.

Goten nodded his head in agreement, they'll get their dads later.

"Mom Dad! Could you please knock it off!" Trunks had somewhat yelled.

Bulma and Mirai Vegeta seperated. Bulma giggled. Her husband was an excellent kisser. They completly left everyone speechless. She looked over to her husband's embarassed face. He sure has changed ever since Majin Buu was beaten. Normally she would never get away with that.

"Is that enough proof Krillin?" Bulma asked with a smirk that could rival her husband's.

"I don't know what you see in him Bulma. You are lucky Yamcha wasn't here to see that," Krillin responded.

Bulma frowned. She did not like people brining up her relationship with Yamcha.

"So Goku, how do you expect us to get home?" Bulma asked.

"Well we could always use the dragonballs," Goku thought out loud.

"Goku are you insane! We can't use the dragonballs!" Bulma screeched.

"Why not?" Goku scratched the back of his head.

Mirai Vegeta just rubbed his temples at the other Saiyan's stupidity.

"In this time, we just used the dragonballs to wish you back to life," Bulma explained.

"Oh you're right. Well we can use the Namekian dragonballs," Goku suggested.

"We can't do that Kakarott," Mirai Vegeta replied.

"We need the wishes on the Namek balls for the near future," Bulma added.

"You're right. I'm out of ideas," Goku stated.

Everyone fell over anime style.

"What do you think we shoud do Bulma?" Goku asked.

"I don't know yet," Bulma answered.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think? I had a little writer's block, sorry for taking so long to update :)

Anyways don't forget to REVIEW! and thanks for all the reviews so far!!!


	6. Oh God

**Back on the Battlefield**

"Goku how did you and the boys get here in the first place?" Bulma asked.

"Old Kai used his magic to send us to you," Goku answered.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, asking him who was Goku talking about. But Vegeta was avoiding her.

"Will someone please tell me who the hell this guy is!" Bulma yelled.

Bulma decided to change tatics. She wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders, and rested her head on his back.

"Can you please tell me who he is honey," Bulma whispered seductivley in his ear.

"No." Vegeta responded.

Bulma frowned. She turned her attentions to her oldest friend. He had a nervous smile planted on his face.

"Goku will you be honest with me," Bulma put on her fakest smile.

Goku gulped. He did not want to die again.

"Not really," he muttered.

Bulma's face filled with anger. Why weren't they telling her anything? Bulma returned her attentions back to her husband.

"Vegeta I will give you one chance. Tell me who this old kai is, or I will stop the thing that we were planning to do for a month," Bulma threatened.

Vegeta's gaze fell on his wife.

"You wouldn't," he responded.

"I will pull the power to the GR for as long as you are sleeping on the couch," Bulma put her hands on her hips and smirked.

Nappa couldn't believe his eyes. His prince was falling into the hands of some weakling woman. How did this happen!?!

Mirai Vegeta scowled. The woman was asking for it.

"I will tell you, but I think that Kakarott should be the one to explain," Vegeta shifted his gaze on to the Saiyan standing next to him.

Goku couldn't believe Vegeta was throwing him under the bus! He noticed Bulma's angry gaze fall upon him.

"Goku if you don't tell me what you are hiding right now, I will call Chi Chi and her frying pan," Bulma warned.

Goku closed his eyes and pictured his wife wielding the frying pan of doom and screaming 'I will not feed you dinner Goku!' He paled at the mental image. Even Goten crouched behind Trunks at the thought as well Gohan hiding behind Piccolo.

"NO I WANT TO EAT DINNER!" Goku shouted.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Alright Old kai is the ancestor of the Supreme Kai. I had to make a deal with him in order for him to bring about Gohan's latent powers," Goku explained.

Mirai Vegeta smirked. Kakarott was going to get it.

"What did you have to promise him?" Bulma asked.

"Well he reminded me of Master Roshi and I had to bargain with him," Goku began.

"You promised him Master Roshi's porn collection!" Bulma yelled.

Krillin smacked his forehead. He couldn't believe Goku just did that.

"No. He said that he could see girls," Goku spoke.

"So what did you promise him?" Bulma asked a little confused.

Mirai Vegeta held in the chuckles he had. He couldn't wait for this.

"I promised him a kiss," Goku muttered.

"YOU KISSED HIM!" Bulma screamed.

Mirai Vegeta laughed. He couldn't believe his wife came up with that conclusion. Everyone else fell over anime style.

"What no!" Goku responded.

Bulma shook her head.

"Honestly Goku, I can't believe you. You promised a kiss from Chi Chi didn't you? I thought you were a good husband who kept to his vows," Bulma shook her head as she spoke.

"I didn't promise a kiss from Chi Chi," Goku responded.

"Videl?" she asked, "I mean I don't know why you would do that to your own

son."

"He refused to let her do it," Goku answered.

"18?" she guessed.

Goku shook his head 'no.'

"Good. I'm sure Krillin would appreciate it," Bulma stated.

Krillin looked surprised, he had a woman in the future! He hoped she was pretty.

"Then who?" Bulma seemed to ask herself. "Did you offer that bimbo that Yamcha just married, Marron?"

"Who?" Goku asked.

"I know!" Bulma exclaimed. "You offered Launch. But you do know how split she is don't you?"

"I didn't say Launch," Goku replied.

"Then who?" Bulma asked.

Goku nervously lifted his finger and pointed it to Bulma. It took her a minute to register what he was saying.

"WHAT!!?!?!" Bulma screamed as loud as she could.

Everyone on the battlefield covered their ears.

"Listen Goku I know I'm the prettiest woman on the planet and everything. But I'm married and I have a son," Bulma responded.

Mirai Vegeta snorted. Bulma mustered the most terryfing death glare. He flinched at the sight. Nappa was taking notes at the time.

"I'll do it," Bulma spoke.

"WHAT!!!!" Mirai Vegeta yelled.

"If it gets us out of the mess that YOU got us into, then I'll do it," Bulma retorted.

"Wow I can't believe it that is all it takes," Nappa stated.

Prince Vegeta smacked Nappa in the back of his head.

"It wouldn't help. He is stuck in the sword right now," Mirai Vegeta replied.

"Oh yea that's right," Goku stated out loud.

Miria Vegeta smacked his forehead. Things possibly couldn't get any worse, he thought.

As though the gods were laughing at Mirai Vegeta, someone else arrived on the battlefield.

Goku flew to the group on Flying Nimbus.

"Hey guys," he spoke.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think? Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews so far :)

REVIEW!!!!


	7. WHAT

**Back on the Battlefield**

"Goku?" Krillin stated.

"Yes?" Goku asked.

"This is confusing, two Gokus," Krillin whined.

Mirai Vegeta slapped his forehead. Just what he needed.

"Daddy," Gohan stuttered.

"Hey squirt," Goku patted his son's forehead.

"This is so cool," Mirai Goku stated.

Bulma rolled her eyes. Goku could be so childish sometimes.

Prince Vegeta and Nappa looked at the two Gokus in astonishment. What else was next?

"Hey Bulma, what are you doing with him?" Goku asked as he noticed Mirai Vegeta.

Bulma smiled nervously. Trunks and Goten looked at this with amsument glistening in their mishevious eyes. Mirai Vegeta's scowl seem to deepen (if it was even possible).

"Are you sure you want to know?" Bulma asked.

Goku seemed to think for a moment. He looked at Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan. They were clearly avoiding his gaze (a/n: jee i wonder why?). He looked at his future self. He had a seepish grin plastered on his face. He didn't get it. What was going on here?!?! He wasn't that late was he?

"Goku, they are from the future," Piccolo explained.

Goku scratched the back of his head.

"The Saiyans we are supposed to be fighting are from the future?" Goku asked.

Everyone fell over anime style.

Prince Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing. This idiot is supposed to be the Saiyan Kakarott?

"No you imbecile, those are the Saiyans," Mirai Vegeta responded.

Goku looked at the two Vegetas.

"But you guys are the same person," Goku replied.

Mirai Vegeta smacked his forehead.

"We are kinda stuck in this time," Mirai Goku added.

Goku seem to absorb this information for a moment.

"So what you are saying is that all of you are from a different time," Goku stated.

"Yes Goku they are from the future!" Piccolo yelled.

"Does that mean we failed since that guy is still here?" Goku asked referring to Mirai Vegeta.

Bulma giggled. Mirai Vegeta glared at his wife. She laughed harder.

"No," Mirai Goku answered.

"But then why is he still here?" Goku asked.

"Because I am the Prince of all Saiyans, the greatest Saiyan alive," Mirai Vegeta stated on his pedastal.

Bulma rubbed her temples. Here he goes again. Trunks and Goten cheered for the Saiyan Prince (a/n: like they know better). Piccolo and Krillin rolled their eyes. '_What an ego,'_ they both thought. Prince Vegeta smirked. He knew it was the truth. Mirai Goku just smiled and rolled his eyes. He was used to Miria Vegeta's ego by now.

"Vegeta just shut up," Bulma stated.

"Woman," Mirai Vegeta warned.

Goku stared at the arguing couple in wonder. He did not expect Bulma calling this guy 'a pig headed jerk.' What is going on here?

* * *

A/N:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have major writer's block for this story. I know this was a short chapter, but new and longer update will be up as soon as you....

......

REVIEW!!!!


	8. Head Slap

**Back on the Battlefield**

_Last time:_

_Goku stared at the arguing couple in wonder. He did not expect Bulma calling this guy 'a pig headed jerk.' What is going on here?_

* * *

"So Bulma you never explained what you are doing with him," Goku stated.

Bulma and Mirai Vegeta stopped fighting and stared at the young Saiyan. They were both blushing.

"Did I miss something?" Goku asked.

Piccolo and Krillin snorted. That was the understatment of the day! Prince Vegeta crossed his arms and jerked his head to the side (a/n: why isn't that surprising?). He still couldn't believe it himself either.

Mirai Goku felt Goten tug at his leg.

"Daddy, why do you not get Aunty Bulma and Uncle Vegeta's relationship? You are probably upsetting Trunks," Goten informed his father (a little too loudly).

"UNCLE VEGETA!" Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo yelled in union.

"Nice going Goten!" Trunks responded to his best friend's comment.

Goten scratched the back of his head and had the infamous Son grin plastered on his face (a/n: I wonder who he looks like... hmm...). Gohan cracked up in a fit of laughter. Mirai Vegeta glared maliciously around him. He had a little blush on his cheeks. His day probably couldn't get any worse. Nappa broke up into a fit of laughter. He couldn't let the idea escape his mind that Kakarott's son called his prince 'Uncle Vegeta.'

"Nappa quit making a fool out of yourself!" Prince Vegeta reprimanded.

Nappa instantly stopped laughing. he was still deathly afraid of his prince's temper.

"Wait who is Trunks?" Goku stopped laughing and had a consfused look on his face.

Everyone fell over anime style (even his future self).

"I'm Trunks!" Trunks yelled as he pointed to himself.

Goku walked over to Trunks and inspected him.

"Ya, you do look like that guy. But your color of your hair and eyes don't match," Goku stated as he studied young Trunks. "Well whoever your mother is has some wierd coloring," Goku stated.

Piccolo and Krillin's mouths dropped open. After what Goku had just said, he still hasn't figured it out! Something must be wrong. Mirai Vegeta smirked while Bulma was livid. Did he just call her beautiful and unique coloring weird? Prince Vegeta just rubbed his temples. He was starting to wish that he never came to this pathetic backwater planet. Clearly this planet makes you lose your mind. Nappa scratched his temple. Kakarott was making him confused.

"Goku his coloring is not weird!" Bulma yelled.

"Yes it is woman," Mirai Vegeta responded.

Bulma glared maliciously at her husband. Why wasn't he backing her up?

"Shut it Veggie!" Bulma yelled.

Oh no, here they go again.

Trunks covered his eyes and shook his head. He was definalty used to this by now. Mirai Goku shrugged his shoulders. He knew those two all too well. Everyone else mouth's dropped open at the couple's vivid words for each other.

"You disgusting cow!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma was red in the face.

"Then why do you share my bed with me then?" Bulma screamed in his face.

"Maybe I'm thinking about someone else," Vegeta responded.

"Well fine then! See if I ever sleep with you again!" Bulma yelled.

The two crossed their arms and faced the oppsoite od one another.

"Don't you two ever stop fighting?" Piccolo asked in exasperation.

Their constant yelling was really bothering his sensitive ears.

"Nope," Trunks answered.

"And this is nothing," Mirai Goku added as he nodded his head in agreement.

Mirai Goku remembered all the times Vegeta was kicked out and had to crash at the Son residence until he and Bulma made up.

"I don't get it, why are you two acting as though you were a couple?" Goku asked the couple.

Bulma slapped her forehead (along with her husband). Was he really that dense?

"Goku they are married!" Krillin stated.

Goku scratched his head. He looked at Prince Vegeta, then to Mirai Vegeta, then Bulma, and finally Trunks. Finally all the pieces fell into place in his head. His face drained of all color.

"YOU TWO GET MARRIED!" Goku fell over laughing.

Mirai Vegeta and Prince Vegeta glared hatefully at the Saiyan. Mirai Goku avoided Mirai Vegeta's glare, he knew it would be scary.

"What is that supposed to mean Goku?" Bulma yelled as she put her hands on her hips.

Goku stopped laghing. He stood up while clutching his side.

"What about Yamcha?" Goku asked.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. How do you go from a good guy (a Z warrior) to an evil Saiyan (they looked at Prince Vegeta). Bulma grabbed her chin and thought before answering.

"I upgraded," Bulma replied with a smirk.

Mirai Vegeta had a smirk that matched the one his mate was wearing.

"That's right Kakarott," Mirai Vegeta spoke rather smugly.

"Well I guess if that is what you want," Goku responded.

If Bulma was in love with Vegeta, then what right did he have to disapprove?

"Good," Bulma and Mirai Vegeta agreed.

Bulma blushed. What was she thinking, she couldn't stay mad at Vegeta long. She looked into his onyx eyes. She could tell he was thnking the same thing. Forgetting that people were around, they began to make out- again. Trunks shut his eyes and turned around. He did not want to see this. Prince Vegeta looked flabbergasted. What in the blazes was going on?

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them :)

REVIEW!!!


	9. Crap

**Back on the Battlefield**

"Wow Prince Vegeta, you are one lucky man," Nappa whispered to his prince.

Vegeta eyed his old body guard. How in the blazes was he lucky? Nappa pointed to the heated make out session of the Mirai couple. Vegeta jerked his head away. Nappa did not notice the slight pink hue on the Saiyan Prince's cheeks.

"Alright break it up and get a room!" Trunks yelled.

Both Bulma and Mirai Vegeta blushed. They got a little caught up in the moment there.

"Sorry Trunks," Bulma apologized.

"Why should you be apologizing to the boy? If moments like that never happened, the boy would have never been born," Mirai Vegeta responded.

Bulma's face was red with embarrassment.

"Hey what's that?" Mirai Goku asked as he pointed to the sky.

Everyone looked up. They were was something flying towards them.

"Oh no," Bulma muttered.

Mirai Vegeta looked at his mate and then back to the object, reaching the same conclusion.

"What is it Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"Trouble," Piccolo answered.

As the object got closer to the group, the warriors realized what the object was.

"It's a hover craft," Goten stated.

Trunks nodded his head to answer his best friend.

"I wonder who is inside," Gohan thought out loud.

"You don't think its Chi Chi do you?" Krillin asked out loud.

Prince Vegeta noticed Gohan, the two idiot Kakarotts, and the mini Kakarotts pale in horror. Was this Chi Chi that terrifying?

"Well we'll find out in a minute," Mirai Goku stated.

Everyone watched the hover car land a few feet away from the battlefield. The door opened and someone walked outside. The first person to walk out was Master Roshi. Everyone sighed in relief.

"What is going on here?" Master Roshi asked as he took a good look around.

The next people were out were Puar and Oolong. Both were curious to know what was going on.

"Where is Yamcha?" Puar asked as she noticed the desert bandit was not one of the faces she did not see.

Krillin, Gohan, both Gokus, and Bulma looked away. Puar was able to figure out what happened. She fainted from shock. Luckily Oolong was right next to her. He accidently caught her limp body.

"Oolong is Chi Chi with you?" Krillin whispered.

Oolong couldn't answer because the booming voice of the Ox King could be heard.

"Wait a minute, you don't know what's out there!" the Ox King pleaded.

The gang looked at the space ship and paled. A determined Chi Chi and Bulma stormed from the hover craft followed by a worried Ox King. Everyone paled. This was their worst nightmare.

"What are you doing here?" Mirai Goku asked sternly.

Bulma, Chi Chi, Ox King, and Master Roshi looked at one another. Goku rarely got this determined. Something must be going on.

"Well ever since those weird green things sprouted from the ground, we haven't been able to watch the fight," Master Roshi began.

"I thought maybe I could see the fight on the scouter I fixed, but it blew up. There were some massive power levels here," Bulma explained.

"We wanted to make sure everything was alright," Chi Chi spoke.

Chi Chi looked around. Where was her precious baby? She spotted him standing next to Piccolo.

"GOHAN!" Chi Chi yelled as she ran to her son.

Gohan hid further behind his teacher. He wasn't ready to face the fury that was his mother yet. Goten also hid behind Trunks. The two Gokus looked around. Their gazes clearly avoided the raven-haired mother. Chi Chi noticed her husband's attempts to avoided her. Mirai Goku smiled, his past self was the one to deal with the furious Chi Chi. He was relieved he didn't have to face her wrath. Lock the Saiyan hero in a room with Cell, Buu, Frieza, and his minions. He rather face that than his angry wife. Chi Chi noticed the two versions of her husband and a boy that looked like Goku did when he was a child. Chi Chi's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted. Goten immediatly caught his mother with ease.

"Do you think you think she'll be alright?" Goten asked his father.

Mirai Goku picked up the past version of his wife.

"She'll be fine Goten," Mirai Goku replied.

Goten nodded his head. If his dad said his mom would be fine, then she was going to be fine.

Bulma looked around. Why were there two Goku's? A boy with lavender hair, a mini Goku?

"What in the name of Kami is going on here?" the younger Bulma yelled in exasperation.

Mirai Bulma rubbed her temples. This was just great.

Bulma noticed an older woman with blue hair. She walked over to her.

Prince Vegeta looked at the young woman with blue hair. He knew it was the present version of his supposed future mate. Vegeta had to admit she was gorgeous. Prince Vegeta blinked. Did he just say what he think he said? What was this planet doing to him?

"How do you have blue hair?" Bulma asked Mirai Bulma.

Mirai Bulma smiled nervously. This was something she could explain. She could only imagine the younger version of her will react to finding out who the father of her son is.

"I am the future version of you. We are stuck in this time," Mirai Bulma explained as she pointed to the Mirai gang.

Mirai Vegeta grunted. Leave it to Bulma to explain what is going on in so few words.

Bulma hadn't even noticed Mirai Vegeta. She figured out that he must be from the future too. She looked at Prince Vegeta then to Mirai Vegeta. Yep they were the same person. The same scowl etched on both of their faces were identical. But why was he standing next to her future self?

"What are you doing with him?" Bulma whispered to her future self.

Mirai Bulma smiled mischeviously.

"About that..." Mirai Bulma whispered what had happened to the past version of her self.

Bulma let out a ear-peircing screach. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she joined Chi Chi in la-la land.

"Well this is just great," Trunks stated.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them :)

REVIEW!!!


	10. Scream

**Back on the Battlefield**

Bulma's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she lost conciousness. Her legs went limp and gravity pulled her to the ground. Mirai Vegeta easily caught the unconscious Bulma before she hit the ground. She was the past version of his mate after all. Mirai Bulma smiled at her husband. Bulma lay limp in M. Vegeta's arms. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Woman did I ever tell you how heavy you are?" Vegeta asked his wife with a smirk.

M. Bulma huffed. She was not fat!

"Take that back Veggie," M. Bulma yelled at her husband.

M. Vegeta grunted. Piccolo rolled his eyes. They were at it again! Did they ever quit? He wasn't sure if he could take much more of this. Trunks groaned. When his parents were not all over each other when they were together, they were fighting. Goku looked between the Mirai couple. He was gong to be ready to defend Bulma if he needed to. He still did not trust this Vegeta character. He was after all here to destroy Earth (well his past self anyway). Mirai Goku smiled and nudged his youngest son in the shoulder. Goten was poking his mother in the ribs to wake her up. M. Goku knew if Chi Chi woke up she will most likely wake up screaming bloody murder. It was better just to be patient. Prince Vegeta felt his left eye twitch. He didn't know if he could stand being on this planet any longer. He felt his sanity slowly slip away from him. If this was his future, he would like to return it to the sender.

"I'm only stating a fact," M. Vegeta replied.

M. Bulma growled. She scowled at her husband.

"Well at least I'm not a short midget prince," Bulma responded.

Nappa gasped. No one was ever allowed to mention the height of Prince Vegeta. He blasted anyone that anyone that even mentioned the hint of his short stature. If someone did mention his height, well it wasn't pretty. Nappa shuddered at the thought. He waited for his prince to respond.

Prince Vegeta was livid. How dare this idiotic woman dare speak to him about his height! He was the Prince of the strongest race in the universe, and destined to be legendary. She was a nobody.

M. Vegeta smirked at the woman. He knew the game they were playing. Normally, that comment would set him off, but he wanted to win. No, he was going to win.

"Be that as it may woman, at least I'm not fat," M. Vegeta responded.

Everyone on the battlefield could hear the snarl come from Bulma's lips. All the Z gang knew how volatile her temper could be.

"Vegeta you are the prince of what four people, I wouldn't be proud of that," she spoke as she glared at her husband.

M. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he glared at his wife. The Z gang noticed the silent battle going on between the couple. Maybe it was best not to interfere, they all thought. After all, both Bulma and Vegeta had short tempers.

Prince Vegeta was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe in the future, he let that woman get away from talking to him like that. Then again, he never met anyone with a fiery personality like her before. He couldn't help but be enticed by this stange woman. Prince Vegeta froze. Did he honestly just think that? That's it, he's ready to get off this ride. Please just somebody kill him now!

Goten heard the past version of his mother groan. Even though she was really scary at times, he wanted to see her. The past version of his father laid her down on the ground with her head in his lap. Goten got right into his mother's field of vision. Soon her eyelids started to flutter open. At first all she could see was black, then bluriness, and finally Goten's smiling face.

"Mother!" Goten exclaimed.

Chi Chi screamed. Some how the child version of her husband was speaking to her. Although his voice was different, the face was all Goku. It terrified Chi Chi that he was calling father.

All the warriors covered their ears. Why was Chi Chi freaking out now!

"Mom," Goten muttered nervously.

"Why are calling me Mom Goku?" Chi Chi aked in a scared and nervous voice.

"Chi Chi," M. Goku called.

Chi Chi turned to the two Gokus. Once again she screamed at the top of her lungs. Piccolo thought his ear drums would explode. If she wasn't Gohan's mother, he would silence her.

"Would you shut your mouth harpy!" Prince Vegeta yelled.

M. Bulma rolled her eyes at the past version of her husband. Already he was calling her friend harpy. Some things never change.

Chi Chi glared at the Saiyan Prince. As if reconigizing the evil scowl, she hid into the chest of her husband. Prince Vegeta smirked. Of course he should be feared.

Chi Chi looked back up to her husband. He was smiling at her as usual. She turned her head to the right. The other Gok was thinking about something. She moved her head again. The kid Goku was talking to another boy, one that had purple hair.

"Alright someone better tell me what in the name of Kami is going on!" Chi Chi ordered.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them :)

Thanks for the hundred and twenty reviews I got, you guys are awsome!

REVIEW!


End file.
